Broken Mended
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Fox/Krys song fic one shot. Your basic high school love story with some fluff and mild drama. Rated M just to be safe. I dont own Star Fox.


Here's a little something extra for those who've read my other stories. I wasn't going to put this on FF, but meh. Not 100% happy with how this turned out, but I had this on my jump drive for a couple months so i fixed it up a little bit. This is a Fox/Krys drab with a song fic style.(One of these days i might write a song fic without using a Metallica song lol)

Summary: Just a Fox/Krys high school fic with a bit of fluff

**Que story start**

'She looks sad.' Fox thought to himself. Krystal normally was bright and cheerful. Today, however, was an exception. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. School was boring, that was nothing new. She was one of the things keeping him in. Along with a Music Scholarship once he graduated. Fox wasn't very public about his love of the guitar; he had been playing it since he was young. His first guitar was the last gift he received from his father. He loved that guitar almost as much as he loved Krystal. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that either. It was something he wished for, but knew would never happen. 'I wonder what happened.' Fox shook his head 'If she wanted to tell me what happened she knows that I will listen.'

The two foxes had been friends since they were kids. They lived close to each other and played together at the local playground, they played together so much everyone swore they were siblings. They went through school together, this being the final year for them both. Last year Fox had built up the nerve to ask her out. Krystal told him she had found someone, but would always keep him in her heart. Fox took the denial harshly and barely spoke to her for the next month, even avoiding her in the hallways he couldn't stand to see her with anyone else. Her boyfriend had noticed how protective Fox was of Krystal, and would always give him a 'don't you wish you were me?' look whenever possible. After a few days of uneasy tension, Fox stopped going to school, and playing his guitar. He'd given up on everything. Krystal was worried. She knew that he was hurt him to see her with someone else, but it wasn't his decision who she went out with. She assumed that he didn't want to see her and disregarded his absence, figuring he needed time to get over it. When his music teacher asked her if she had seen or heard from him in the past few weeks, she really began to worry, and told his teacher that she would look into it and immediately left the school, got on her bike and made her way to Fox's house.

***Flash back***

"_Fox? Are you home?" Krystal said as she knocked at the door. Fox blinked his eyes as he heard a knock. "Fox… its Krystal, would you please let me in? I have to talk to you."_

_Fox yawned and rubbed his eyes. 'I've got to stop falling asleep on that couch.' Krystal knocked at the door again. "Hold on, hold on I'm coming" Fox finally made it to the door and opened it. Krystal gasped as she saw the state he was in. Red eyes, matted fur, His clothes weren't clean, but they weren't too dirty. He obviously needed a shower, but didn't seem to have the drive to make himself look presentable. "Krystal…. Um… Hi, come in." Krystal moved past him and into the house. It was in just about as bad shape as him. Empty bags, pizza boxes, and bottles of every variety littered the floor, along with random articles of clothing. "Sorry this place is a mess. I meant to clean it but…."_

"_Clearly that didn't happen." Krystal moved around the garbage and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to hers, motioning Fox to sit down, which he did. "Fox, were have you been? I haven't seen you around at school for weeks now. Your teachers are worried that you caught some weird super bug."_

"_I…" Fox started. "I've been here. Sulking." He sighed. "Pathetic I know. I just can't seem to find the will to get up every day and bike down to school. I can't find a reason to do anything anymore. Not even playing my guitar."_

_Krystal knew that was a bad sign. 'This can't be because I said no to him could it? We've been friends for so long, I consider him a brother, not a boyfriend. Maybe…' She looked at him with pity. "Fox. Look at me."_

_Fox kept his head hung. "I can't bring myself to look at you. You've always been there for me, helping me through my bad times, my addictions, my parent's deaths. Now, all I see is him." A tear dropped down his face. "I don't want to see him; I just want to see you." _

_Krystal put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Why do you see Panther when you look at me? Is it because Panther and I are going out? Then you must be jealous of him." Fox didn't say anything, and looked away from her piercing cerulean eyes. "Look at me Fox." Fox slowly looked back at her. "Are you jealous of Panther?"_

_Fox nodded slightly. It was stupid; he knew that he didn't have a chance with her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, everything a guy could want. 'Besides we're more like god damn siblings.' "Panther is a lucky guy." Krystal smiled at him. "As much as I hate to admit it. You two look good together." _

"_It's been a month now Fox. I think he feels threatened by you. I mean we've been friends since day one, and I don't think this should change that." Krystal brought Fox into a hug. "Will you please come back to school?" She nuzzled his neck and rubbed his back. "For me?"_

"_I would but…. I've missed a lot of work. I'd be busting my ass to get everything caught up. I've got to learn a song on the guitar, write essays, study. I'd be lucky to hand in half the crap I've been assigned." Fox growled in frustration. "Why bother with it now? I'll only fail it."_

"_Fox, please." Krystal let go of him. "Just go and explain to your teachers why you've missed class."_

"_Oh yeah that'll work out great." Fox grumbled. "Hey teach, can I get a extension on this project? Yeah I was jealous of Panther because Krystal is going out with him so I stayed home and did fuck all every day. No? Ok, didn't think so."_

"_Damn it Fox." Krystal brought her mouth to his and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Fox's eyes went wide before he zoned back into reality and returned her kiss. Krystal slowly pulled away tears beginning to flow down her face. "Will you shut the fuck up and listen to me. Just go tell your teachers you had a bad couple of weeks, they know you are on your own and they will be lenient with your work."_

"_A-Alright Krys… I'll go back. For you." Fox was still recovering from the kiss. Krystal nodded and got up, heading to the door._

"_Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Fox." She opened the door. "Bright and early."_

"_Will do." Fox got up and watched her leave. "Hey Krys!" Krystal turned around smiling at him. "If Panther is being stupid, or you just want to talk. Give me a shout; I'll be a shoulder for you to cry on." He waved at her and headed back inside. 'K, clean this place up, then get ready for school.'_

***End Flashback***

The buzzer signaling the end of their class snapped Fox out of his day dream. Panther turned out to be an alright guy. He treated Krystal like a queen and was very supportive.

"Don't forget your essays will be due tomorrow!" Their teacher reminded the class as they piled out into the crowded hallway. Fox tried to reach Krystal before she left, but wasn't fast enough and lost her in the crowd.

'Oh well. None of my business anyway.' Fox thought as he headed to the music room. Once he reached the room he saw a note on the door.

'Fox, your guitar is in my office along with the key to this room. I have to step out for the rest of the day. Another teacher will be around to check on you.'

"Great. How am I ever supposed to get this song's solo right if Mr. Graham is never here to help me?" Fox thought out loud as he went to Mr. Graham's office. He quickly picked up his guitar and the door key and went back to the practice room. He switched the sign from 'empty' to 'Practice in Progress, Do Not Disturb' and entered the room.

Fox sat down next to the amp and counter and plugged in the guitar. He played a few cords to ensure his instrument was still in tune. He played a few scales in beat with the counter before stopping it and put it away. 'Alright everything seems in order.' He was just about to start when he heard a knock at the door. 'Can't read a damn sign?' Fox placed his guitar down on a nearby stand and walked to the door. "I'm a little busy right now, and Mr. Graham isn't….. Krystal!?" Krystal looked at him, she didn't have her normal bright smiling face. "What's… up?" Krystal walked inside Fox closed the door behind her and walked up to her. "Krys?"

Krystal turned to face him, eyes red and puffy, tears stained her face. She hugged him hard, crying as she tried to explain her outburst. "F-f-fox." Krystal felt his arms embrace her. "Panther… he broke up with me." Fox gasped.

"But things were going great for you guys. What happened?" Krystal only cried harder. "He didn't…"

"No he didn't rape me." Krystal snapped.

"I wasn't going to say that. But I am happy he didn't rape you. " Fox broke their embrace and wiped the tears off her face. "Come on Krys, tell me what happened."

_**Lay beside me, tell me what they've done**_

_**Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run.**_

Fox sat down, Krystal sat down beside him, her head in her hands. "He cheated on me. With some whore he met at a party."

"Why would he do that? He has you." Fox put an arm around her.

"I don't know Fox… I just can't understand why he'd leave me." Krystal pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

_**The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true**_

_**If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you.**_

Fox held her, he tried to think of words of comfort. 'Anything I say would only lead her back to Panther, and that would upset her more. Damn it Panther, what the fuck did she do to you?'

Krystal sobbed. "Do you think he left me because I was boring?"

"Nothing about you is boring Krystal. Only an idiot would see you as such." Fox growled.

_**Lay beside me, under wicked sky**_

_**Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives**_

"Maybe, I was wrong about him. All this time." Krystal's sobs had quieted somewhat and she leaned more on Fox. Fox moved his other arm to complete his hug.

"You couldn't have know his true nature Krys, Hell I couldn't see this coming. Like I said before you two looked good together."

_**The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through**_

_**Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through**_

_**No, there's no sun shining through**_

_**No, there's no sun shining**_

"I know. I know, but he was so nice in the beginning. Sure he flirted with other girls, but it was innocent, they never really returned it because I was with him. He was a gentleman." Krystal sighed. "Maybe… this is a bad nightmare, one I'll wake up from."

Fox turned away from her. "You still love him after he cheated on you?"

"Aren't I pathetic?"

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Turn the pages, turn the stone**_

_**Behind the door, should I open it for you?**_

'I have to help her get past him. If this is the real Panther that dumped her, He might do the same thing to her if they get back together.' Fox rested his chin on her head. 'Should I make a move on her this soon after she had her heart broken?'

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Sick and tired, I stand alone**_

'Could I mend it?'

_**Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**_

'Or let it heal itself?'

_**Or are you unforgiven too?**_

"Fox." Krystal looked up at him. "What do you think I should do?"

"Forget him, as hard for you as it is. You're going to have to move on." Fox looked at her. 'Even when she's sad she is beautiful.'

"That is easy for you to say."Krystal turned away from him.

"No it isn't Krystal. Losing a loved one is never easy, if anything I understand what you're going through."

_**Come lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear**_

_**She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again**_

_**She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone**_

'It's now or never.'

_**Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone**_

'He's trying so hard to help me. And all I can do is shoot him down.'

_**Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone**_

'Am I falling for him? This soon?'

_**Dead sure she'll be there!**_

'Or has this been the what I've been missing these last month's…. time alone with him.'

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Turn the pages, turn the stone**_

_**Behind the door, should I open it for you?**_

"Fox, I never asked you that day I got you to come back to school." Krystal stood up and turned around, facing away from him. Fox slowly got up as well. "Do you love me?"

Fox was taken aback by the question. 'Is she serious?'

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

"Well?"

_**Sick and tired, I stand alone**_

"I… umm…"

_**Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**_

"Do you love me?"

_**Or are you unforgiven too?**_

Fox was still speechless, he blushed as he stared at the ground. Krystal began to cry again, taking his silence as her answer. "You of all people… I thought I knew." Krystal took a step forward. "I thought.. You did." She went to take another step but was caught by Fox's hand. Krystal turned around only to have Fox's lips crash onto hers. Fox poured every emotion into that kiss, he show her how he felt, had to make her feel how much he cared for her. Krystal closed her eyes and let Fox fill her with warmth. He brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Krystal opened her mouth to him, and Frenched him for a few minutes before they parted for breath.

_**Lay beside me, tell me what I've done**_

_**The door is closed, so are your eyes**_

'Why did I wait so long to kiss her again?'

_**But now I see the sun, now I see the sun**_

'How could I have been this blind to his love?'

_**Yes now I see it!**_

"Thank you, Fox. I needed that." Krystal smiled at him.

"Anytime Krys… Anytime at all." Fox had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey, umm. Did you want to, come over to my place after school? We could watch a movie or something."

"I'd love to Fox." Krystal said as she gave him a quick peck. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beat. Fox smiled, and laughed. "What?"

"It's funny, I quit everything, dropped all my bad habits just to make you happy, and possibly drag you away from Panther. Nothing seemed to work. I guess all I had to do was let him have you till he fucked up." He nuzzled her neck and inhaled, taking in her scent. "It's too bad for him, cause now that I've got you I don't want to let go."

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Turn the pages, turn the stone**_

_**Behind the door, should I open it for you?**_

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**So sick and tired, I stand alone**_

_**Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits,**_

_**The one who waits for you**_

_**Oh what I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Turn the pages, turn the stone**_

_**Behind the door, should I open it for you?**_

_**(So I dub thee unforgiven)**_

"What is that song anyway?" Krystal asked after a few moments of silence.

"The one playing now?" Fox asked. Krystal nodded. "Its 'Unforgiven II'"

"It's nice. Is it the one you're learning on the guitar?" Krystal let go of fox and sat beside the speaker the music was coming out of.

"Yup, I just need to finish getting the solo down and I'll be ready for the presentation." Fox turned up the music slightly. "And to get extra credit I gotta sing it as well. Learning the words was a lot easier then learning the tabs."

_**Oh, what I've felt**_

_**Oh, what I've known!**_

_**I take this key (never free)**_

_**And I bury it (never me) in you**_

_**Because you're unforgiven too**_

_**Never free**_

_**Never me**_

_**'Cause you're unforgiven too!**_

Fox picked up his guitar and strummed the first note of the song. "Don't you have class right now Krys?"

"Yes, but I'd rather stay here with you." Krystal got up, got a chair and moved it close to Fox. "We are together now… right?"

"Was there really a time we weren't?" Fox said as he leaned forward.

"Hmm. I suppose your right." Krystal moved her head forward so that their lips were nearly touching. "I love you Fox."

"I love you too Krystal." Fox closed the gap between them. This kiss sent chills down their spines. "I think I'll get used to that." Krystal playfully hit him with a giggle.

"Shut up and start playing." And so he did.

_**Fin**_

Awwww! lookie what i did i wrote a cute lil story! *self praise* Ahem. Well tell me what you thought. That song in places didnt fit the mood i wanted lyric wize but that melody fits it amazingly! well i think so, but i'm also slightly biased about my stories. I might come back and re-write some places and fix it up to make it better. Course i could do that for the rest of my life and it still could be better. Damn it stories?!!!! WHY CANT YOU BE AMAZING AND PERFECT ON THE FIRST GO AROUND?

Anywhos. hope you enjoyed it. Or hated it. Flames help me make S'mores and i'll need some to relight my fire!

Peace,

H-T


End file.
